


Fruitful

by ribbons



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dudes, gotta hide! Ryo's on the warpath!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brit Columbia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brit+Columbia).



> Written in honor of Brit Columbia on her birthday, 2010. The jacket is mentioned in her epic _A New Day_.

"Dudes, gotta hide! Ryo's on the warpath!"

"What the--?" JJ stared at Drake, who had a similarly bewildered expression on his face: a blur resembling Dee Laytner had just vaulted over the conference-room table they were sitting at, bolting through its southern door.

A minute later, Ryo strolled through the northern door. JJ and Drake greeted him warily, looking even more nervous when he acknowledged them with his usual calm courtesy.

A few seconds later, a howl of anguish could be heard from down the hall: "RYO MACLEAN, I **JUST** HAD THIS FRIGGIN' JACKET DRYCLEANED!"

JJ and Drake silently turned to Ryo for an explanation. With a serene smile, he said, "It's not my fault Dee tried to head to the roof. There's a 'Closed for Repairs' sign right on the stairwell door."

"Of course there is," Jim Campbell agreed, sauntering in. "Of course Dee would be the first to ignore it." Turning directly to Ryo, he added, "I want lessons from you, man. That was a _lot_ of fruit salad in that beautiful booby trap."


End file.
